Yokai Ittan-momen
Yokai Ittan-momen appeared in 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Yokai Ittan-momen (妖怪イッタンモメン Yōkai Ittanmomen) is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Created when a corrupted Sealing Shuriken infected a carpet, Ittan-momen was awakened and given the task by Kyuemon Izayoi to steal the End Shuriken from Harukaze Katou. As he proceed to the backstage, he placed the Ninningers under his transformation spell one by one until Yakumo was left. Ittan-momen and the Jukkarages had kept everyone as a hostage, as well as Yakumo's mother but as Ittan-momen leaves, Kasumi reveals herself, posing as a Jukkarage and reverting while wearing Haruka's dress. Kasumi reveals that she swapped her body with a duplicate before the spell struck her. After Ittan-momen's spell is reverted, the Ninningers regroup and use a combination of magic and ninjutsu to defeat Ittan-momen. He was later grown huge by Kyuemon and the Ninningers via Shurikenjin Drago went for an aerial pursuit but instead get turned into a giant statue. Soon, the mysterious golden ninja calls for his Otomo Nin, Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy, and relieves Ittan-momen from his magic broom, freeing Shurikenjin Drago. The Otomo Nin pair combine into Bison King and finishes off Ittan-momen before the mysterious Sentai Warrior reveals himself as StarNinger. Ittan-momen was among ten Yokai who appeared alongside Kyuemon Izayoi and the Western Yokai Wolf Man to Kinji in his vision after he had transformed into reincarnation of the Wolf Man, all bearing his face. When Kinji overcame his fear and doubt, and thus his Yokai side, he used the Demon Sword Urasame to vanquish all the illusionary Yokai and return to the real world. Arsenals * Scherahazard (シェラハザード Sherahazādo): A magic broom utilized by Ittan-momen, he can use it to create magic spells, with the incantations being Japanese spelled backwards, or use as transportation. However, if he is disarmed of his magic broom, all of his spells are negated. Among the spells are: ** Reena ni Mizune (レーナニ・ミズネ！ Nezumi ni Naree, Turn into a mouse): Turns the target into a mouse, used on Fuuka and a decoy Kasumi. ** Daudora Taiha (ダウドラ・タイハ Haitara dou da, Spill it already): Forces the target to confess a secret, used on Nagi to get the location of the End Shuriken. ** Reena ni Shiinomoketsu (レーナニ・シイノモケツ Tsukemonoishi ni Naree, Turn into a stone weight): Turns the target into a rock, used on Nagi. ** Reena ni Uyoginni (レーナニ・ウヨギンニ！ Ningyou ni Naree, Turn into a doll): Turns the target into a doll, used on Takaharu ** Redomo ni Shidarifu (レドモニ・シダリフ Furidashi ni Modore, Return to normal): Returning the spells he made to normal. ** Renaa ni Meka (レナーニ・メカ Kame ni Naare, Turn into a turtle): Turns the target into a turtle, used on the Ninningers but this spell was reflected by AoNinger onto his Jukkarages. ** Reena ni Kiseka (レーナニ・キセカ Kaseki ni Naare, Turn to stone): Petrify targets into stone statues, used on Shurikenjin Drago. See Also * Abrakadanger * Ittan-momen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Wizards Category:Characters Portrayed by Takumi Yamazaki Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroyuki Muraoka Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Super Sentai Universe